Snails
Snails was part of a small criminal gang in Dick Tracy's city. He was a large, slow-moving man with wavy dark hair. He had the habit of eating roasted snails as a snack. Encountering Dick Tracy Snails and his gang robbed a bank of $50,000. Snails' two accomplices committed the robbery while Snails waited outside near the door. After his accomplices fled, Snails stood in front of the bank's door, correctly assuming that the armed bank guard would not want to risk harming the seemingly uninvolved slow-moving bystander. Dick Tracy and the MCU arrived to investigate the robbery and questioned Snails, who was still on the scene due to his slow walking speed. Snails claimed to have no knowledge of the robbery, but he slowness made an impression on Tracy. Later, when Snails arrived at his gang's hideout, he was angered to find that his accomplices had hidden the stolen money without him. After a brief ruse, Snails threatened the two men with a gun. The two robbers tried to flee, but in their panic they fell from a high porch and were killed in the fall. Snails then called the police to report their deaths. Snails New Plan Snails then recruited a new gang and embarked on a new scheme. He arranged for an armored car to crash, using several of his associates as pawns. Snails was then able to rob the armored car and he killed all of his accomplices before fleeing on a motorcycle. A witness was able to identify him. Pleased with his success, Snails decided to treat himself to a meal of snails at the city's fanciest restaurant. Dick Tracy anticipated Snails' actions and disguised himself as a waiter. Snails was arrested and taken into custody. Notes *Snails seemingly avuncular demeanor belied his violent nature. It was strongly implied that he had rigged the porch railing at his hideout so that it would collapse under the weight of his two bank robbery accomplices, intending that they would die in the fall. He was then extremely non-chalant about murdering all of his accomplices and the two armored truck guards at the scene of the crash. *Sam Catchem later declared that Snails had killed six people at the site of the armored car crash, though the actual total would appear to have been seven (the two guards, the two men in the other truck, the two men in the cab, and the motorcycle driver). The tally is more complicated since Snails was not shown shooting Snatch and Filch in their truck, but it was implied that Snails was somehow responsible for the failure of the truck's brakes and air bags. *Later, Tracy would identify Snails as the criminal that he was pursuing at the time of the September 11th, 2001 terrorist attacks in the United States. This is not entirely accurate, as Snails did not appear for the first time until September 14th. Tracy claimed that Snails expressed shock and dismay at the attacks, though this may have been insincere given Snails' own vicious nature. Category:Gang Bosses Category:Villains